


轻松一刻

by youeatricelema



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youeatricelema/pseuds/youeatricelema
Relationships: 夏之光/翟潇闻
Kudos: 3





	轻松一刻

他们围桌而坐。周囡在读尼采诗集，张七偶尔对其中“迷人的幻影”之类的短语小声发表看法；徐宁在浏览《御夫之道——烹饪入门》，焉嘉握着螺丝刀修滑板轮子（ 期间不时偷瞄徐宁的手机屏）；夏光和翟闻挨的很近，两人以随时能接吻的距离窃窃私语。

十分钟后翟闻在桌边起立：我有一件事要讲。  
周囡，张七和徐宁抬头看他，焉嘉仍然低头修滑板，夏光目视前方保持沉默。  
张七：不会是怀孕了吧。  
张七：我要打断夏光的腿！  
焉嘉悄悄把螺丝刀放得远了一些，作出准备劝架的姿势。  
翟闻：那就是——我获得了魔法！  
众人表情复杂。五秒后徐宁带头鼓掌：那么，是怎样的魔法呢？  
翟闻：具体来说就是可以把人变硬。  
众人表情复杂。周囡不自然的抽动嘴角。  
翟闻：下面我将以夏光为例向大家演示。  
众人表情复杂。焉嘉迅速捂住了徐宁的眼睛。  
周囡突然起立，有感情的朗诵诗句：一同沉默很好，更好的是一同欢笑——  
张七慌乱读到下面几行：……干得一团糟，笑得一团糟！……  
（两人企图离开桌旁，被翟闻拉回。）  
眼前一片漆黑的徐宁：那么，是怎样施法的呢？  
翟闻：我已经施法结束了。夏光，你来展示一下。  
夏光沿桌边行走，手脚僵硬，像一块锈住的铁板。  
周囡：……  
焉嘉：……  
张七：…我是不是不该笑。  
徐宁：我也想看。  
徐宁：哈哈！  
翟闻：昨天我不小心对水泥施法，结果水泥变成了真正的水泥。我好难过。所以大家想想看，怎么才能解除魔法呢？以夏光为例。  
夏光：我也好难过，我怕极了。万一这个魔法最后会把人变成萝卜呢？  
徐宁若有所思：变成萝卜也不错。对于翟闻来说，功能上没有区别。  
焉嘉：…宝，我小看你了。

出于对夏光境遇的怜悯，大家手忙脚乱的把他平放在桌上。张七捏了捏他的胳膊，触感就像被风吹了三天的糖火烧。徐宁很亲切的拉着翟闻的手：魔法是怎样获得的？释放的时候有什么咒语？指尖会发光吗？  
翟闻愁眉苦脸：你先别问啦！如果魔法不能解除，我会一并失去我的猫和男朋友。  
（此时夏光想要插嘴，被焉嘉眼神制止。）

张七积极思考对策：在我们的日常生活中，有什么是硬的，而我们又是如何将它们变软呢？  
周囡脑袋右上方亮起小灯泡：冰！冰是硬的，而火可以让它融化。  
于是张七拿来四个小火炉把夏光围住，焉嘉每隔五分钟往里添一块碳，徐宁积极上网查阅相似情况，周囡网络暂时连接失败。翟闻拿一块小手帕，不停地把夏光额头上的汗擦掉。  
三刻钟后焉嘉拍拍夏光的腿：有感觉好一点吗？  
夏光：唔，没有…但是好热，实际上我并不是一块冰……可以把火炉拿开了吗？  
徐宁：网上说美好的事物可以把人变得柔软，美好的事物，什么是美好的事物？  
徐宁：我想到了！  
焉嘉看着夏光，流露一丝怜悯。  
徐宁拿来鸡蛋，面粉，奶油和砂糖，一并放在盆子里搅拌。周囡翻开诗集小声吟诵：要真正体验生命，你必须站在生命之上！  
翟闻怜爱的望着夏光的脸：亲爱的，为了解除魔法，你不得不吃一些苦头！  
夏光：有件事我想问很久了，为什么不直接研究水泥呢？  
徐宁：让一让！我来了。  
张七：万万没想到竟然不是吃而是涂。  
徐宁把白色的面糊均匀摊平在夏光身上，撒一些糖霜并以新鲜草莓作为点缀。  
翟闻：徐宁你要是敢乱摸奇怪的地方你就死定了。  
夏光：等我好了一定要揍你。  
焉嘉：我劝你俩不要口出狂言。  
夏光：你少来威胁我，除非你代他受过。  
周囡：这里要不要放几颗蓝莓？  
张七：不愧是囡囡，绝妙的主意！

最终夏光被装饰得很好，像一颗奶白的圣诞树，只差一些彩带和拐杖糖。  
翟闻：亲爱的，你有感觉好一些吗？  
夏光：没有。甚至更糟了。  
众人又七嘴八舌的讨论了一会儿。最终决定睡一觉再说。夏光流下一滴眼泪，只有翟闻发现了。但一想到这可能是自己的错，他也没有吱声。

他们把夏光抬到房间里去，期间焉嘉的滑板发挥了一些交通工具的作用。翟闻用大刷子和橘子味儿的沐浴露帮他把奶油洗干净，边洗边难过：怎么办呢光光，如果你一直这样，该怎么办呢？  
夏光目光闪烁：那个，你不要乱摸，不然还会有别的地方硬起来。  
翟闻：我劝你不要在这种时候耍流氓。

夏光被翟闻刷洗干净，终于能躺在柔软的大床上。他的胳膊直直的搭在翟闻腰间，翟闻明白这是想要拥抱，所以俯身抱住他。  
夏光语气激动：我真不该答应你的提议！还有三只猫和一只鸟要靠我养活，现在怎么办呢？翟闻，我将永远——算了，大概也不会这么久，我将有一小会儿恨你。只有一小会儿，之后我还是会继续爱你的。怎么办呢？  
翟闻蹭蹭夏光的脸蛋：亲爱的！这世界上这么多人爱我，我也只爱你一个。哪怕你变成一根萝卜——当然最好不要这样——我也会继续爱你的。既然你不能动，我就分早晚两次给你擦洗身体，一日三餐喂给你，还会照顾你的猫和鸟。说到这里我又想起可怜的水泥，他也还硬着呢！  
夏光渐渐平静下来。好吧！他说，既然事情已经这样，那我们就先睡一觉。能把我的枕头垫高一点吗？我的脖子实在是太硬了。

翟闻把自己的枕头分给他一半，枕芯填充鹅绒，非常柔软蓬松。  
翟闻：你能侧过来吗？就像平时那样搂着我。  
夏光动了动胳膊，砸得床板砰砰响。  
夏光：你可以靠在我肩膀上…如果你不嫌硬的话。不过我不建议你这样做。我们还是分开睡吧…你能亲亲我吗？然后再把灯关掉。  
翟闻说好。他们吻了一会儿，夏光的声音含含糊糊的：不要伸舌头了，宝贝，不然我会有点那个。  
翟闻愁眉苦脸的趴在夏光胸口，他的心跳强劲有力。夏光揉揉他的脑袋：也许事情没有那么糟呢？我的嘴巴还是软的，舌头也是，还有…喔？我的手可以动了！

周囡在楼下读《格林童话》：王子一吻到玫瑰公主，她便睁开眼睛，苏醒过来…  
张七：哎呀，我知道答案了！

徐宁：楼上为什么有奇怪的声音？  
焉嘉：可能是因为夏光太硬了。

没有心上猫的水泥仍然是一块水泥。


End file.
